The present invention relates to an apparatus for the purification of water using ultraviolet radiation.
Most of the processes used at present in large water purification stations are chemical processes employing products such as chlorine, which leads to a certain number of disadvantages, e.g. the bactericidal action is relatively slow (approximately 1 hour) and nauseous odours are given off).